


A Lost, Lost Cause

by Kelpersey



Category: Hybrid Monsters
Genre: Multi, OC Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelpersey/pseuds/Kelpersey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're a misunderstood teen, why not go for the most basic-ass jobs out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lost, Lost Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, this is my own little things in their own little worlds. This is also a Songfic in certain parts, much like Freewood. Please listen to Lost Cause by Imagine Dragons while reading this. Or visit this link. https://listenonrepeat.com/?v=9NN9JY5fbwc#Lost_Cause_-_Imagine_Dragons_Lyrics

She literally could not believe her luck. How the fuck was she even supposed to find work in this shit-storm of an Economy. She barely had enough time for sleep, and now her parents were ushering her to get through school and get a job. It was bad enough that her kind of hybrid got flack for things that she didn't even do, but she was hated by nearly everyone. Maybe she should explain who she is. Her name is Dovia Morning-Breadth, but she goes by Dodo or Dovie. She is an  _Dispholidus typus,_ or in laymans terms, the Boomslang snake. She knew this was going to be a rough day just from the looks people were giving her.

"I fuckin' hate going outside..." It wasn't a lie either, she was the most anti-social person she knew. Well, besides her best friend Jakov, but she'll tell you about him later. She was just anticipating how this day would go as she walked into Starbucks, heading to speak with the manager. From the look he gave her, she knew she would DEFINITELY not be hired.

"You uh, you here for the job?" The manager inquired and she nodded, knowing her voice would do her no good if she spoke right now. "How soon can you start working?" That had surprised her as she looked at him, unbelieving of what she just heard.

"Uh, well, right now I guess. If you want me to work now, that is." She smiled, though she went back to frowning as he flinched when he saw her fangs.

"S-Sure, today, just go get Denis to fill you in." And with that, he was sprinting away from her almost. Though she didn't blame him, she was a snake hybrid and he was a mouse hybrid.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE tell me what you think of this first part. if you like it, I'll extend it!


End file.
